(xxx) From The Cinema
by Eve111
Summary: "Come on Livid, we've gotten out alive. You can't tell me you didn't enjoy our little thing?" Livid continued staring forward, and Honeydew kept staring at the pilot. Eventually, becoming uncomfortable under the dwarf's gaze, Livid sighed, and turned to face him. Honeydew*LividCoffee Yaoific relationship. Out of the games, Honeydew tries to catch Livid's attention in the cinema.


Honeydew*Livid Coffee relationship. If you don't like that, don't read. Also don't dare anyone to read this because I don't want people hating on the story without having a reason to read it, so don't flame me please. This is only a fan pairing, and this has nothing to do with the real Simon and Duncan.

N.B. I'm not very pleased with this one, it didn't turn out quite the way I wanted. Maybe because I had a bit of a headache while writing and was already stressed with schoolwork and stuff. Or maybe because I didn't have a real setting for it, unlike the last one where I knew the whole story (hunger games, spooning for fun…etc.) I don't know. Either way, I'm just not happy with it. I reckon it's because It doesn't portray their relationship the way I would really like it to, so I wouldn't really call this a true LividHoney pairing (the personality of LividCoffee seem to get lost a bit in this story)

PLEASE: Please give me some ideas. I'm not one for coming up with ideas, and for something which I'm kinda new to and don't have a huge amount of experience with (yaoi) It's even more difficult. Almost any idea will be appreciated, thanks.

Honeydew looked at the young pilot sitting next to him. For once he wanted to get rid of the minecraft size similarity, and, believe it or not, grow bigger, so that he could hug the guy. Livid's eyes were fixed on the movie screen. Slowly Honeydew inched to the left of the chair, and put his arm around the other's shoulders. He felt Livid tense under his grip, but he did not shift his gaze. "Livid?" He asked. Livid just continued staring ahead, his jaw set. "Come on Livid, we've gotten out alive. You can't tell me you didn't enjoy our little thing?" Livid continued staring forward, and Honeydew kept staring at the pilot. Eventually, becoming uncomfortable under the dwarf's gaze, Livid sighed, and turned to face him. He was silent for a few seconds before letting out a long sentence without pause. "Ok so maybe I did enjoy it but that doesn't mean that we are ever doing something like that again ok!?" Honeydew jumped back at the sudden outburst, but then grinned, and leaned back in. "Really now?" He said, putting his fingers under Livid's chin and lifting it toward him. Honeydew gently lifted his other hand, and began caressing Livid's cheek. He stared back for a couple of seconds, almost unaware of the situation, then suddenly jumped up and pulled Honeydew's hand off his face. "NO!" He yelled, picking up his bag. "FORGET IT!" And he stormed out of the cinema, ignoring the other Minecrafter's mumbled complaints.

Honeydew sighed, and stood up. He had failed again. There had to be another way to get Livid's attention back on him. Well, he had agreed to coming to the cinema with him, so obviously Livid did like him... Maybe he just had to be strong and assertive. Picking up his own bag, Honeydew began following Livid from around 5 meters away, until they arrived at his small house. 'He must have a really cozy bedroom...' was the only thought that crossed Honeydew's mind as Livid went inside. Immediately Honeydew dove in after him, throwing their bags to the floor and pushing Livid against a wall. "Come on Livid!" He said, his breath already coming out in puffs. Livid looked at the dwarf with fear apparent in his eyes. "H...How did you find me!?" He demanded. "Oh I just followed you home." Replied Honeydew. "You should watch your back more often, even if you could walk in the survival games you probably would have died. That is, if it weren't for me protecting you." He looked at the nails on his right hand for a minute, before looking back toward LividCoffee, and staring into his eyes. They were a beautiful shade of emerald green. "My you're so cute today." Said Honeydew, making the pale pilot blush a bright red. Honeydew chuckled, before taking Livid's head in his hands, and kissing him. Livid squirmed to get out of the position at first, but quickly gave in, and kissed back. Putting his arms around Honeydew's neck. Honeydew's skin was warm and rough, and this, he found, was oddly comforting. Honeydew smelled really nice today. Oh GOD! What was he thinking!? He couldn't...Oh but Honeydew's hands rubbing his back... That felt sooooo goooodddd… Livid yelped when he felt Honeydew pick him up in a sweeping motion. "Bedroom?" He asked. Livid nodded. "Up the stairs, second on the left."

Livid dug his head deep into Honeydew's arms as they walked up the stairs, trying to ignore all the mixed thoughts coming to him. Well he had to be gay... All this had proved that! But why with Honeydew!? What would Xephos say!? And Lomadia!? Honeydew was so nice but...Oh god he smelled so good right now... Why was he even doubting himself!? Livid's thoughts were interupted when he was thrown onto a bed and felt his clothes being pulled off. "Single bed huh?" He heard Honeydew mutter under his breath. "You should get two." Both of them were breathing pretty quickly now, and Livid yelped with a mix of pain and delight as Honeydew drew down his underpants so fast that it scratched his legs. He watched as the dwarf undressed in front of him, quickly and quietly. After they were both fully undressed, Livid sat up, and stared at Honeydew's face, taking in every little detail. His small, beady eyes. His massive ginger beard. Even his slightly chubby cheeks. It was all beautiful. Honeydew stood there doing the same. Observing every little detail of the pilot's face. His wide jewel-like eyes, so full of emotion and energy. His soft skin, freshly shaved, super smooth. The slender frame… For a couple of seconds, there was silence between the two, each observing the other Minecrafter, but then Honeydew jumped onto Livid, pressing his lips forcefully onto the others. Livid gasped in surprised, but quickly returned the kiss.

It wasn't long before the two had begun moaning in pleasure and anticipation. "T..Turn over." Ordered Honeydew, between kisses. "I..I thought you were receiving next time." Said Livid, a small grin playing on his lips. "Well...I think it's better if I do it." Replied Honeydew, smiling. "Now turn around." Grunting, Livid obliged, exposing his bare behind to Honeydew, who slowly stuck a single finger in, and gently wiggled it around. "T...take it slow." Hissed Livid through his gritted teeth. It was already quite tight. There was silence from Honeydew, as he pondered something, then he got up and ran to the bathroom, simply exclaiming "I'll be right back!" It wasn't long before he returned holding a bottle of lube. "We're gonna need this." He said. And Livid half grinned half moaned. Despite the whole procedure being painful, he couldn't help but like it. "Do what you want Honey." He said, and lied down. When Honeydew laughed, he immediately realized what he had said. He had called him Honey! How on Minecraftia had he- Livid's thoughts were cut off once more as Honedyew stuck his wet fingers into him again and he hissed, trying to hold back a scream. Ok this was so painful. He could feel Honeydew's lips trailing down his back, but he just couldn't ignore the painful, yet pleasurable, burning sensation coming from his behind.

Livid nearly screamed when he felt Honeydew's manhood shove into him. Instead he let out a high pitched moan, and Honeydew chuckled. "Relax more Livid. You know you want this, so why are you so tense!?" Somehow through the intercourse the thoughts had returned. "Lom and Xeph…What would they think!?" He said in between gasps as Honeydew continued thrusting. "Just don't think about them. Think about ….I don't know…something else." He paused. "Think about me." Having nothing else to think about, that's what Livid did. And oddly enough, it worked. Thinking about the Dwarf's beautiful eyes and ginger mane, he almost fully relaxed himself. Honeydew felt his penis growing harder and larger. It was almost time for him to come. He pulled on Livid's hips and brought him closer to him as he thrusted one last time, and came deep inside of him. Livid moaned loudly, and then his own seed spilled onto the sheets. Honeydew withdrew from Livid, and laid him down on the bed, listening to his hard breathing. He kissed him on the lips, before crawling into bed with him and cuddling up to him. "I…I love you..." He said, but Livid was already asleep. He sighed. The news would have to wait. He looked at the sheets. He should probably also tell Livid to change those before anyone else came to his house. That white on the red definitely stood out way too much.


End file.
